Two Worlds Collide
by MidnightLeo19
Summary: Troy Bolton is obsessed with his popularity status and is known as the "basketball guy". Gabriella Montez is just a new girl trying to survive the hectic life that follows when you attend East High. What will happen when their two world collides? Will Troy be willing to throw everything away for Gabriella? Or will he only ruin his reputation in the process? Please review.
1. Chapter 1: Just Another Monday

_I walk down the hallway avoiding eye contact from the other students. I just remind myself to keep placing one foot in front of the other. Before I head to class I decide to go to the bathroom because I honestly hate missing education time to use it during class. And some of the teachers won't even let you go during instruction time. When I walk in I see a group of boys play fighting in the corner of the bathroom and I automatically regret coming in here. Middle schoolers are so ruthless and I hate this new school. My parents and I moved to New Mexico because my dad got a job as a high school basketball coach and my mom finally found a job working as charge nurse at a hospital. I had tons of friends at my old middle school, but none here. The more I try to make friends, the more I was picked on and ostracized so eventually I became a loner. After I used the bathroom and washed my hands I was going to leave and head to class._

" _Bolton!" Derek yells as I throw the paper towel away. I try to leave but he stands in front of me and blocks me from leaving._

" _What do you want Derek?" I ask trying to side-step and exit but that ended in disappointment._

" _Come wrestle with me." Derek laughs out as some of the other boys laugh with him._

" _No." I reply._

" _Why are you a crybaby?" Derek retaliates as he shoves me._

" _No I just don't want to wrestle." I say with my head hung low avoiding eye contact once more._

" _I bet you want to call your mommy, don't you Bolton?" Derek teases._

" _He's a mommy's boy!" Another kid says in laughter._

" _Move out of my way!" I yell in annoyance._

" _Or what?" Derek challenges as he pushes me on the ground. He punches me in the nose and I can feel it begin to bleed. The other boys circled around me and laughed yelling "Bolton is a pussy"! I want to disappear, I hate this middle school._

" _Get off of him Derek!" A voice screams echoing throughout the bathroom. I haven't seen him before, he has tan skin with puffy black hair._

" _Stay out of this Chad, I have to teach this wimp a lesson." Derek says as he continues to punch me and call me names._

" _I said get off of him Derek!" Chad voices as he walks up and pushes him. Derek turns around and tries to hit him, but Chad dodges the punch and punches Derek in the stomach. The punch must have been powerful because the force of it made Derek fall to his knees gripping his abdomen. Chad looks around with an expression that inserts dominance. The other boys grab Derek and they run out of the bathroom in fear._

" _Hey, are you okay?" Chad questions as he helps me off the ground and grabs a paper towel for my bleeding nose._

" _I'm fine." I say as I look at the blood on my white t-shirt._

" _Well… my name is Chad Danforth." Chad says with a smile._

" _I'm Troy Bolton."_

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock screaming in my ear with it's repetitive tone. My eyes cut open as I stare at the annoying device hoping it was seize it's screech. I start to debate whether I should hit snooze, but I figure I would have to get up anyways so I just decide to spare myself the torture of having it go off again. With one swift movement I turn off the device. My thoughts go back to the dream I had. I wish it was a dream, but it's more of a memory. I hated middle school because of the bullying I went through everyday. After I met Chad the bullying decreased, but never stopped completely. I push those painful childhood memories towards the back of my mind and focus on the task at hand. Getting up for school. I sit up to allow the fact that it's Monday to sink in. Another Monday morning, another eight hours of my life wasted at school, and another boring day which consisted of the same routine. I guess I couldn't complain, I just came back from a ski trip with my dad. Although the ski trip was fun I wish my dad would have done more adventurous things with me. I mean we were on a mountain hundreds of miles away from home and all he wanted to do was practice basketball. While practically battling with my feet to cooperate with my mind I make my way and walk into the bathroom. I run the water to take a shower and step into the enclosed tile and glass sanctuary. Allowing the hot water to run down my back. Letting the steam from the scorching waters wake me up and resist the tiredness that comes along with mornings. Then again feeling tired in the morning is inevitable. Scrubbing my teeth after I get out of the shower, is always part of the routine. I run into my room and rummage through my closet trying to find something to wear. I decide to dress myself with a red tee-shirt, black jeans and vans. I run downstairs because despite me getting up on time, I still somehow managed to be late. Lucky me. Before I could leave for school I am cut off by my overbearing mother.

"Good morning Troy." She says as she cuts me off from moving any further.

"Can you move?" I ask as I push her out of my way. "I'm going to be late!"

"I was just wondering... I was just wondering if you were staying at your father's house tonight?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I," I ask sarcastically as I grab my bag and head for the door, "you didn't think I would want to stay here with you, did you? It's dad's week to have me. Besides I hate it here" I state just because I knew it would rub her the wrong way.

"Troy Bolton!" She yells. "Apologize right now!"

"Why should I," I question "you told me when I was little to always be honest even if it hurts. Well the truth hurts doesn't it mother."

"What did I do for you to be so cruel to me?" My mom asks with pain thick in her voice.

"Look can we talk about this later, I am already late and I cannot deal with your theatre tears right now."

"I love you Troy." She says as I roll my eyes and walk out the door.

I jump into my car, start the engine, and I hit the gas petal automatically. Anger couldn't even begin to describe what I was feeling. She knows I am running late and she stops me for small talk! And how dare she ask me whether I was going to my father's or not. I always go there every other week. And if she's mad about this schedule she is the one who caused it. Sometimes I wish they wouldn't have gotten a divorce. Ever since my unbearable mother divorced my father, things haven't been the same. I don't even know why they got a divorce, when I asked my dad he says "Go ask your mom, because I don't know and I have no idea" and when I question her she says "Don't worry about it honey, I just wasn't happy with him". Bullshit! I mean how can you throw twenty years away. How can you just throw that down the drain. I mean did she even love him at all! I feel anger with my mom for divorcing my dad, and if it was up to me I would stay with my dad. Unfortunately, court orders state that I have to visit both of them until I'm eighteen. Which isn't going to happen anytime soon, I still have five months until I become an adult. After minutes of cursing my mother's name out in vain my raging thoughts became silent when my cell phone started to ring. I look at the caller ID that reads the name "Chad Danforth".

"What do you want?" I ask as I could hear Chad's gasp.

"What's with you," Chad ask, "do you wanna talk about it?"

"Let's not talk about it." I say as I could feel the anger rising again. "What do you need?"

"Where are you?" Chad questions as I could hear Sharpay in the background screaming her greetings.

"I am parking now!" I shout, so he would be able to hear me over Sharpay's screeching.

"About time!" Chad shouts as I get out of the car and walk towards our school. Home of the Wildcats.

"Yeah, my mother was bugging me, like always." I state as we meet up outside our school.

"Anyways, you know that girl named Ciara?" Chad asks as he places his arm around me.

"The one you met last week?" I ask unsure of where he was going with this.

"Yeah!" Chad shouts. "Needless to say I had her moaning and screaming last night, she was too easy."

I rolled my eyes as the words took time to process in my brain. "I am starting to think you really are addicted to sex."

"I know dude, but it's an amazing addiction." Chad jokes as we walk into class.

Chad really was addicted to sex. He was always having sex with girls and leaving them. I mean I have had my fair share of running out on girls, but he takes it to new heights. Once he pretended that he was dying from cancer to have sex with a girl. After they had sex and he took her virginity, he ditched. She was so embarrassed and so humiliated that she moved to North Carolina, which is about two thousand miles from Albuquerque, New Mexico. The bell rang which signaled that I was actually on time for class. Everyone came in and sat down waiting for Ms. Darbus. One by one everyone came in and greeted me with fake smiles and hugs. And that's when I saw her. I watched her as she sat in the seat beside me. She must have been new. The first day back from Christmas break and we already have a new student. "Ugly nerd!" Someone shouts as she first sat down. I turned around and realized that Chad was the one who shouted that comment. When I turn back around I just stare at her, Chad must need glasses because his comment was completely and utterly wrong. She was actually very beautiful. Once again my thoughts are interrupted when I see Sharpay Evans and her brother Ryan storm in and stand over the new girl. Sharpay and Ryan Evans the siblings that supposedly ran this school. As far as I know Ryan is just her puppet. Sharpay is captain of the varsity cheerleading team, the star of every play and musical Ms. Darbus produces, and basically every straight guy at this school wants her. Expect me. She's been obsessed with me for over three years, personally she just isn't my type. I admire brunettes more anyways and her blonde hair actually makes me sick. Sharpay stood there tapping her foot impatiently, and I knew things were about to go downhill real fast.

"Why are you sitting here?" Sharpay asks as she stares with a disgusted look on her face.

"Well... there is no assigned seats and I wanted to sit here," the new girl said, "besides why should I move for the likes of you?"

"Look here you irrelevant bitch, that's my seat!" Sharpay shouts as the class begins to get rowdy.

"Sorry, looks like daddy won't be able to buy you everything you want-" The girl attempts to say, but Sharpay's hand flies back preparing for a slap, but in one swift movement the new girl grabbed her hand with such ease and utters "You might want to reconsider your strategy Paris Hilton!"

"Ouch! Let go of my hand you fucking loser!" Sharpay screams as she draws her other hand back and successfully smacks this unknown female. She gets up and gives Sharpay a slight shove before walking to the back of the classroom and sitting in an empty seat. The class was completely shocked with everything that happened, hell I was as well.

Ms. Darbus walks in apologizing for her being late. I expected the new girl to stand up and confess everything that happened, but she didn't.

"Alright class we will be working on a project. You will be paired up with a partner, and you will write a piece of literature. It will be your choice whether it's a play, story, song, or any other examples of text." Ms. Darbus states as everyone begins to cheer with excitement.

"Troy is my partner!" Chad shouts as Sharpay begins to object and state how she wants me to be her partner.

"Wrong Mr. Danforth. I will be picking partners." Ms. Darbus strictly says as everyone groans. "Alright class, get ready because I am only reciting this once. Mr. Danforth you will be with Taylor McKessie, Sharpay Evans you will be with Zeke Baylor, Ryan Evans you will be with Kelsi Nielsen. And finally Mr. Bolton, nice to see you are back from your trip in one piece, you will be paired up with our newest student Gabriella Montez." Ms. Darbus finishes as everyone moves around to be with their partner.

I get up and start walking to my partner, and I could just feel the rage and envy that Sharpay was feeling. So that was her name Gabriella Montez. Although, I didn't know who she was, there was something about her that appealed to me. I walked up to her nervous, but not really sure why. When I finally got to her seat, she pulls out her earphones and I manage to say "Hello Gabriella, my name is Troy Bolton."


	2. Chapter 2: Girl With An Angel's Voice

_I am on the bus trying not to count the seconds until I am home. Today has been nothing but torture. The more I grow accustom to this new environment the more I begin to miss California. The sandy beaches near my old middle school. The blue skies and loving people who would shower me with warm smiles and delightful greetings. And everyone was real over there, no one cared about statuses and brands. It seems like people here only care about materialistic things and who has the most followers on Instagram. Finally the bus stops at my house and I get up to exit the bus. As I am walking I feel people throwing paper balls at me and I become more annoyed. I get off the bus and all I want to do is be alone in my room. I storm into the house trying to run to my room before my parents could see me. My dad is on the couch and I can smell the beer on him from here. My mom is in the kitchen cooking dinner. I try to run upstairs but she stops me as begins to ask a million questions. That when she sees my shirt._

" _Troy," my mom begins, "what happened to you? Jack get in here. "_

" _Some boys started a fight with me in the bathroom." I reply as my dad looks at me in disappointment._

" _Did you tell a teacher?" My mom asks as I can see her mama bear coming out._

" _Calling a teacher would only make things worse Lucille," my dad utters, "he needs to learn to be a man and fight back. We don't need a wimp in this house." There's that word again. Wimp._

" _Jack he is out son! He is only twelve years old and he is being tormented everyday. I am tired of cleaning blood from his clothes!" My mom yells as my parents begin to argue._

" _Lucy you wouldn't need to clean blood from his clothes if he would just man up and join sports." My dad nonchalantly says._

" _He's your son show some compassion." My mom retaliates._

" _No," my dad drunkenly says, "he will be my son when he stops being a little bitch!"_

 _I run upstairs so I can avoid hearing my parents fight. I hate when they argue because they never stop. And it seems like ever since we moved here they have been fighting more and more. I run to the bathroom and being to cry. My father wants me to be a man. My dad wants me to be able to sustain pain and grow up. I'll show him. I grab a razor and break it so a single blade comes off. I grab the razor and cut my upper arm and watch the blood slowly run down my arm. I thought it would be more painful than what it actually was. It actually felt good._

My mind flashes back to the girl that sat in front of me. I watch as Gabriella looks over me, no doubt gaining a first impression of me. She has the most beautiful long brown hair. She wore it curly today and I can tell she takes care of her hair because it is so full of life. I look into her brown eyes and for some reason I hold her gaze. It was like the world stopped when I looked into them. Damn what is with me, why is she so captivating to me?

"Hello Troy." Gabriella says as smiles at me.

"How are you today?" I ask.

"Well this is my first day at a brand new school and it's Monday. Not to mention I picked a fight with Barbie over there and now I am public enemy number one," Gabriella utters, "so I'm just peachy."

"Look you don't have to worry about her." I state as her attention shifts to Sharpay.

"Well I wouldn't say that. I can tell she has major crush on you. I am surprised a popular boy like you isn't all over that." Gabriella says as I could feel her defense rising.

"Look I know Sharpay can be a bitch sometimes-"

"Sometimes!" Gabriella huffs as she cuts me off.

"Well... most of the time. But you get use to her, and plus she isn't my type." I state as Gabriella smiles and laughs in bewilderment.

"Anyways what piece of literature do you wanna do?" Gabriella questions as she goes into her bag and pulls out a notebook with superheroes all over it.

"I was thinking we could do something more original than everyone else. I have been with most of these people since middle school, and this isn't the first time we have done this project." I say as I begin to get out some supplies. "Most of the people in here aren't really creative, so they will probably do a short story."

"Well whatever you want to do is fine with me." Gabriella voices.

"So you're a superhero fanatic?" I question.

"Yeah… does that surprise you? Or are you disgusted at the fact that I'm not a brainless bitch with pompoms." Gabriella laughs out.

"No," I begin, "I love superheros."

"Favorite superhero?"

"DC or Marvel?" I retaliate watching her eyebrows rise in surprise.

"Both." Gabrielle says.

"Ummm… for Marvel it would have to be Jean Grey she was born with these amazing powers, but was not strong enough to control them. Instead of living life as a goddess she chose to take her own life. And for DC it's the one and only Superman."

"I should have known, that's so cliche" Gabriella says.

"Hear me out," I chuckle, "I love Superman because he stands for hope. And that message is so important to me. We always hope for the newest iPhone and most recent clothes. But I hope for a better tomorrow."

"Wow Bolton, don't get all deep on me." Gabriella laughs out.

"What about you?" I question.

"Well Rogue is my favorite Marvel character. She has all this power and potential, but she is so insecure that she is unable to execute her abilities properly. Not to mention everyone sees her has an outcast, because she is so different," Gabriella voices as I am intrigued with every word that flies out her mouth, "and Wonder Woman is my favorite DC hero. She taught me that men aren't the only ones who have the power to change the world. And she represents peace and freedom."

"So where did you come from?" I ask trying to get her mind off my egoistical friends that will not stop staring at us.

"New York."

"Ooh New York, the big apple." I chuckle in amusement. A smile rips across Gabriella's face. "So why did you move," I say trying to figure out more about her, "Army? New job position?"

"That's personal!" Gabriella snaps, but gives me an apologetic smile seconds after.

"Yes ma'am."

"So what's with you?" Gabriella questions,

"Stay tuned and find out." I retaliate as Sharpay gets up and walks towards us.

"It's a shame we couldn't be partners Troy." Sharpay huffs out as she forcibly sits in my lap and begins to rub my chest. "Now you have to be partners with this loser."

"Yeah it seems like everyone has a pretty decent partners expect for you Troy." Chad jokes as he walks over to us.

"Yeah she is pretty lame." I say before my mind could stop me. I automatically regretted it, but that did not stop me from laughing with them.

Gabriella gets up from her desk and walks out of the classroom. Ms. Darbus sees her, but she doesn't even care or question why Gabriella left. It seems like no one cares about her and here I am making it worse. Chad and Sharpay just laughed the whole time and started talking about the upcoming basketball game and how we have to beat this team in order to make it to the championship, but I wasn't paying attention. The rest of the class period was boring, I'm guessing it was because Gabriella wasn't here for everyone to make fun of. I don't know why I said what I said. It was like my voice spoke before my brain could even form a sentence.

The bell rings and I am the first one out of the door. I walk the back way to my next class just to avoid as many people as possible. I honestly love my second period even though I didn't want to be in there. Chorus. I got stuck in this class because all the other classes were taken, and this was the only class they could put me in. Half the people in my class can't even sing, and the other half are just there for a credit and an easy A. I walk into the chorus room and that's when I see her. Gabriella. It's like the universe is playing this cruel prank on me. She looks up and I can tell she was just as shocked as I was. Ms. Jackson, the teacher, notices me and automatically greets me and questions me about my skiing trip. I have always secretly admired Ms. Jackson, she was twenty-four and already very successful. She went to University of Southern California in Los Angeles, and she has an amazing voice. So when she talks about home in LA I am the other one who can join in because that's where I am from. The bell goes off and I turn around to find a seat, there is only one empty seat and it's beside Gabriella. Of course I would have to sit beside Gabriella. "Alright, I want you to pick a song that describes how today is so far and how you're feeling. When you have a song please feel free to share" Ms. Jackson says as everyone sits there silently After minutes of awkward silences Gabriella's hand raises. "Oh I see we have our first volunteer, please Gabriella the floor is yours." Ms. Jackson says as she motions for Gabriella to stand up. Gabriella walks over to the center of the classroom and her eyes automatically lock on to me. I sit there waiting for her to speak and after seconds of silence she finally sings.

 _"Made a wrong turn once or twice_

 _Dug my way out, blood and fire_

 _Bad decisions, that's alright_

 _Welcome to my silly life_

 _Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

 _Miss 'No way, it's all good'_

 _It didn't slow me down._

 _Mistaken, always second guessing_

 _Underestimated, look I'm still around_

 _Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

 _Like you're less than perfect_

 _Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

 _Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me"_

Gabriella stops and I could see her eyes holding back the tears and she so desperately wanted to let go. "I believe that was Perfect by Pink, wonderful Gabriella, your pitch was a little off so try to work on voice control. But overall who were excellent." Ms. Jackson instructs as she tries to make her feel better about something. Gabriella walks back to her seat and as she passes by me, it was like I could feel her pain. It hasn't been easy for her. It's the first day and she has been abused by people who will soon become adults. My mind flashes back to middle school and how its was straight hell for me. Throughout the class everyone got up and sang the song that described their day so far. Everyone, but me. One by one everyone went up and sang with all their heart. I would occasionally look back at Gabriella, there was something about her that intrigued me. "Well looks like we have run out of time, Troy you will perform your song tomorrow." Ms. Jackson states as everyone attempts to get ready to leave for lunch.

"Hey Gabriella, can I talk to you for a second?" I ask as everyone starts to leave the classroom.

"I don't know Troy, are you sure you want to talk to a loser like me?"

"I swear I am not normally like that." I defend.

"I thought you weren't like that either Troy, but I was wrong," Gabriella laughs out, "you gave this big speech about how hope is something you live for. Well I hope that after our project I won't have to talk to you again!"

"Look I'm sorry about that, I was just trying to-"

"You were just trying to fit in with the crowd!" Gabriella shouts as she interrupts me again. "I get it Troy. You are Mr. Popular the whole fucking school would probably shut down if you didn't show up, right?"

"I came over here to apologize Gabriella." I say trying to calm her down.

"I don't need your apology Troy, I have had enough sympathy to last a lifetime." Gabriella whimpers out as she storms out the classroom.

I get into my car and decide to blow off the rest of the day. I try to get my mind off of Gabriella, but I couldn't. Why was I so obsessed with this girl? I just kept thinking about her more and more, her performance surfaced my brain. It was breathtaking. I can see why she was in that class, her voice was far more advanced than any other student in there. I have to admit I am a pretty good singer, but I can't compare to her. Words can't even begin to describe how amazing her voice is. I park into my father's garage and walk inside the house. I automatically head to my room and lay on the bed. My phone begins to blow up in a group message because I am not at lunch with the crew. I turned my phone on silent and ignored them. Maybe she was right. Maybe the school would shut down if I didn't show up. Eventually I drift off to see for a couple of hours.

"Troy Christopher Bolton, get down here now!" My dad screams as I jump up in panic.

"Yes dad?" I say as I reach the bottom of the stairwell.

"Where were you this afternoon?" My dad questions with an angry facial expression.

"I wasn't really feeling good so I left school and passed out here."

"Did you just forget all about basketball practice?" My dad questions. "I mean you are the captain of the Wildcats' basketball team."

"Dad I'm sorry, I didn't feel good so I left school." I state as his expression still stayed serious.

"You know we have a game tomorrow! Right? Whatever Troy you're going to continue to let me down anyways." My dad said as he walked upstairs.

"What the big deal I missed one practice, I've been to thousands of them." I retaliate.

"Don't forget who you are Troy! You are a winner. And winners go to practices and train hard!" My dad yells as he shakes his head is disappointment.

"Dad I'll make it up to you I swear!" I shout after his disappearance.

I grabbed my car keys and head for my Mustang. I was supposed to swing by my mother's house after school and pick up a some clothes, but I completely forgot. Just like I forgot about basketball practice after school, and now my father is pissed. I walk in the silent house and head upstairs to my room. My mother must be working a double at the hospital again. After minutes of me packing my clothes and basic necessities I walk back out and throw the suitcase in the trunk. I hear someone running, and that's when I saw Gabriella running. Once again I was shocked. My mind flashed back to when I first left for the skiing trip, I remembered a moving truck a few houses down from my mothers. I walk up and intercepted her path. When she finally looks up, she smiles.

"It's called stalking Troy." Gabriella laughs as she walks over and leans on my car.

"I'm not stalking this is actually my mother's house" I defend as she just laughs.

"So why do you have a suitcase?"

"I'm staying at my dads."

"Why," She questions, "fight with you mom? Lost a bet?"

"It's personal."

"I see."

"Look Gabriella about today I was-"

"It's already forgotten." Gabriella huffs out.

"I have to admit you have a wonderful voice. completely stunning." I say trying to change the subject.

"Thanks." Gabriella blushes as her stomach growls. We both laughed at the sound of a dying walrus.

"Hey you wanna go get something to eat?" I question as Gabriella ponders the question for a moment. "I'll buy."

"Alright we can go get something to eat, you know, since you're buying. We can even talk about the project." Gabriella nonchalantly laughs out as she gets into the passenger's seat.

I start the car and I know exactly where I want to take her. I was going to take her to a karaoke bar that has amazing food, and I figured we could get a dinner and a show. I look over at her as she sits there silently. Every couple of seconds the street lights would hit her face and let her beautiful brown eyes shine. Was I starting to like this girl? Impossible! I just met her, sure she is extremely attractive and has a voice that angels should be jealous of, but I shouldn't already be liking her. Should I? I turn on the radio and cycle through the stations until one of them were actually playing music. It was one of my favorite songs, Give Your Heart a Break by Demi Lovato. We both sing the song and I watch as she is surprised by the sound of my voice. We arrive at the karaoke bar and I get out to open the door for her. As soon as she gets out she started shivering. With no words said I take off my jacket and put it over her. I didn't know if I liked her or not, all I knew was I didn't want to be with anyone else at the moment. Before I could make it awkward before us I begin to walk to the restaurant with her right on my trail. I don't want her to hate me for who she thinks I am, but then again I don't want to show her the real me.


End file.
